My love, do not bleed
by RoseandThorns
Summary: Yami's back. Now he needs to deal with his own mortality and a Yugi that has grown up since he left. What's worse his darkness is growing and Yugi might not be able to save him. Changed my name, was originally AuroraLight1
1. It's not that I don't love you,

Yugi

It's been sixteen months since Yami left for the afterlife. The pain of losing him hasn't gone; it's still as strong as it was that day. But now I'm strong enough to bare it. At least I like to think I am. I still cry for him and find the time to mourn my love for him. I hate that I couldn't tell him how much I care for him. Destiny stole away my chance before I could. Yami told me he gave me courage to remember him by, I don't doubt that he did in some way but Yami never showed me how have courage when it came to my feelings. Yami wasn't exactly open with his. I'm working this out by myself. I wish he were here beside me. Yami's always there in my dreams. His smile chases away the nightmares. I've traced his face so many times in hazy dreams, my fingers memorising every part of him. I've lost myself in kisses and caresses. But every time I wake he's never there and there's and emptiness where he should be.

Just like now. The dreams have come and gone and the bed beside me is empty and cold. I'd give anything to wake up beside him. Anything to look into his crimson eyes and know it's not my memory looking back at me. But in my heart I know that the lips mine have pressed against aren't real. I'll never have him beside me. I'll never be able to love him. It pulls at my heart so painfully. Sometimes there's an answering pull, like Yami is returning my feelings. But how can he? He's five thousand years in the past. Though I can't believe that a link as strong as ours is gone. He's never answered me with words and it's rare that I get any answer from my emotions but he must know the secrets of my heart. Maybe he just can't answer me back. I know that if he had the choice he'd never ignore me. I pray with my entire existence that he does know I love him. Somehow.

"Yugi? Are you awake yet? Jou will be here soon." Grandpa called

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 8.50. I had at least an hour before Jou turned up. I violently kicked of the blankets and stumbled sleepily to my bedroom door. Grandpa met me outside, smiling and bright. I grinned sheepishly, knowing I looked dishevelled. He shook his head patiently at me.

"Go and have a shower Yugi. I'll make pancakes." Grandpa sighed good-naturally.

"Sounds good."

I let the water run and hit the back of my neck in a steady rhythm. This was almost a routine. Dream of Yami, let my heart ache for him, meet Grandpa and wash away my pain. Simple, maybe slightly corny but it worked. My day was tolerable after this. The water trickled through my untameable hair and I smiled dreamily. Yes. For Yami I wouldn't continue. This was really the only thing I could promise him. That and my endless love for him. I turned off the water and clambered out. Once in my bedroom I dressed quickly, throwing on jeans and a T-shirt. Fashion be damned. I glanced at the golden box that used to hold the shattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Now it housed my deck. I don't play anymore. I've grown up in the last year. I'm taller too. Not as tall as Joey but people don't mistake me for a twelve year old anymore. I'm seventeen, eighteen in a few weeks. I'm not a child anymore. It's strange though, whenever I turn down duels I feel and unbelievable sense of disappointment that isn't mine. It's almost like Yami's gotten upset because I've done this. Suppose it could look like I was trying to forget him but I wasn't. Hell would freeze over before that would happen.

"Yugi! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

I walked down the stairs, discarding the towel onto my bedroom floor. The smell of food greeted me and my stomach rumbled in acknowledgement. Grandpa turned to me with a grin and set two plates of food down on the table. I seized two glasses and opened the fridge. Taking out the orange juice I filled the glasses and put back the carton in the fridge. I handed one to Grandpa and placed the other one by my plate. I sat down and grabbed the syrup and drowned my pancakes. I handed it back to Grandpa and shovelled a fork load into my mouth.

"So Yugi. How are you today?" It was asked innocently enough but I heard the interlaced reasons and concerns.

Grandpa knew of my love for my darker half. He told me that the ways I spoke about him was a giveaway. Actually he referred it to having the air of a school girl crush. I was worried the he'd be disgusted at me when he told me he knew but he wasn't. He says that he can't hate me because I'm in love with Yami. Memories of him make me laugh and cry. Grandpa understands that I've lost a love. It takes time to get over that. I swallowed the mouth full of food while I considered my answer.

"I'm the same as always." I said truthfully "It's not any easier but he wouldn't want me to be unhappy. I know that."

"He wouldn't. Losing something precious is never easy, especially a love but your life can't just stop. Yami would be heartbroken if he knew you'd even thought about it."

I sighed. In the beginning ending it all did go through my mind. But I could never leave Grandpa or my friends behind. I wouldn't be able to face Yami with the shame of suicide. Besides, if I did that I could not guarantee that I'd end up in the same place as Yami.

"I miss him so much." I confessed

Grandpa patted my shoulder, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I know Yugi. Believe me I know."

I smiled back, raising my hand to touch the place where the Millennium Puzzle used to hang around my neck. Nothing could compensate its loss. Not even the cartouche inscribed with Yami's name that Jou had given me for Christmas could replace it. It had never been touched by Yami, never belonged to him. I treasure the necklace, I really did, but it just wasn't the same.

"What are you up to today Yugi?" Grandpa asked

"Me and Jou are going to the arcade we're going to meet Honda up there as well. Anzu's dance competition is today. We're going to watch. Hopefully she'll win."

"Yes. From what I hear she's very good."

I nodded a bubble of pride swelled inside me. The door bell rang and I jumped up.

"That'll be Jou." I declared

"He's early." Grandpa commented, glancing at the clock "Go. I'll clean up."

"You sure? Jou won't mind helping?"

"No. Go have fun like young people should."

"Thanks."

I dashed out of the room and down the hall, pausing to grab my shoes. I opened the door to a scowling Jou glaring at his phone.

"Er...Jou?"

"Yug! Hey."

"Hi. Er...what's wrong?"

"Stupid Kiba."

"Oh."

Two simple words to sum up all of Jou's recent problems. Seto Kiba. Jou's boyfriend of six months. All of the principles in which Yami functioned by were turned upside down with their confession. Seto was no longer just the rich rival of my darker half. He was Jou's boyfriend and therefore demanded a certain amount of respect. He'd even give us permission to call him Seto. I thought the wonders would never cease. Seto had become part of the group without too much trouble. Seeing that Jou was happy Anzu and Honda accepted him. He can still be a jerk sometimes but he's a lot better. I've heard he's even considering coming to Anzu's performance.

"What's he done this time?" I asked, sitting down on the doorstep to put on my shoes.

"He's totally forgotten about tonight. He promised he'd come and now he's all booked up with company meetings! I can't believe him!" Jou fumed

Well, so much for that rumour.

"Ah?" I couldn't think of what to say without taking sides. Insults aimed at Seto were bound to offend Jou and that probably wasn't wise. I was sure that eventually they'd be leaked to Seto.

Jou scowled again before pocketing his phone and grinning widely.

"Anyway. Never mind about him. He'll be a little bit touchy for a while. Ready to hit the arcade?"

"Yeah. What did you say to him?"

"Um...told him he cared more about his stupid company than me?"

"On your own head Jou." I sighed. I called back over my shoulder into the house "Bye Grandpa! I'll call you later and tell you what's happening!"

"All right Yugi. Bye you two. Good luck with Seto, Jou! Tell Anzu good luck for me!"Grandpa called back, amusement in his voice

I laughed. Grandpa's always found Seto and Jou relationship hilarious. He doesn't mean it in a bad way and Jou knows that. He just finds it funny that a work-aholic like Seto could be tamed and his ways changed by Jou. But I suppose anything is possible.

"No problem." I closed the door behind me

"Your Grandpa's cool Yug. Took forever to convince my family that my relationship with Seto's ok. They're still a bit off about it. Think your Grandpa will be like that when you fall in love?"

I bit my tongue. Jou didn't know. None of the others do. I'm not sure why I haven't told them. I very much doubt that I'll be judged. After all they accepted Jou. I shrugged and looked away guiltily. Jou laughed and put his arm over my shoulders. I glanced at him; there was a strange smile on his face. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I didn't understand his expression.

"What are you smiling about?" I questioned

"Nothing." Jou said, pulling me into a brisk walk

"Fine. Keep your secrets."

"When you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

I blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly C'mon, we can't keep Honda waiting."

I sighed in relief "You're right."

Honda was waiting for us when we arrived. He waved casually at us and pushed away from the wall he was leaning on. I noticed a head of white hair and grinned. Ryou peered around him and grinned shyly back at me. The last year hasn't changed these two at all, for that I'm grateful. Honda still picks fight with Jou over the smallest things and Ryou's just as shy. Ryou misses Bakura everyday as much as I miss Yami. I can't say I miss Bakura though. I'm not sure I can forgive him for everything he's done. I can't forgive him for what he did to Yami. But my heart tells me that I can't really look at Bakura as evil. He did what he did out of misplaced grief. He's Ryou's Yami, the other half of his soul. I can't forgive him but I can't hate him. Ryou seemed to accept this with relief. At the time I wondered if the guilt of Bakura's actions hung over him. Ryou's such a gentle person, I don't understand how Bakura could've possessed and hurt him like that though. Suppose I won't ever know why.

"Hey guys." Jou greeted "Didn't know you were coming Ryou."

"Yeah. Don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. More the merrier." Jou clapped Ryou's back and followed Honda inside

Ryou and I shared a meaningful glance. It was a force of habit to assess Ryou whenever we met up to check him for distress. He did the same for me. We were the only ones who understand each other pain. He looked tired, the bruises under his eyes stood out on his pale skin. Maybe slightly thinner than he was a few months ago. I couldn't tell for sure. I wondered if I was looking for faults in his appearance, just so I knew it was all right to feel lost and confused.

"Yugi, how are you?" Verbal confirmation always calmed Ryou more. I didn't see why, people can lie through words.

"All right. Yourself?"

A shrug "Same. I miss him though."

"I know. I miss Yami."

"I dreamed about Bakura last night. It confused me."

"How?"

"Well he looked...unhappy. Like the afterlife wasn't what he thought it was going to be."

"Strange. I haven't noticed anything. Maybe Bakura's trying to tell you something?"

"What can I do to help?"

I frowned. We can't exactly just walk into the afterlife. We'd have to die and then we might find out it's a false alarm. Then we'd be stuck. But what if Bakura needed help? What if Yami did and he was just refusing to say? It's impossible to reach them. God, that's depressing.

"We're stuck either way." I mumbled

Ryou nodded seeming to understand my vague sentence. Suppose he was thinking the same thing.

"Yugi. Why do you call Yami, Yami? It's not his real name." Ryou asked suddenly

I didn't expect the pain that assaulted my heart to follow his words. I stood silently, gapping like some sort of mutated fish. As they sunk in there was a pull on my heart. Faint regret shone through momentarily. I soothed it and it faded. It could be just an echo of emotions left by my darker half. Or my mind trying to compensate for him.

"I know. His name is Atemu. But I fell in love with Yami. I know they're the same person but somehow it seems different."

I fell in love with the man who lived in my soul. For a brief few years he was mine. No one else could see him or hear him. He had no desire to know his past; he was content until Isis showed him that tablet. I can't be angry at her either. Yami was needed to save the world; he needed to know his name. I wish Yami as I remember him could've stayed with me. But Yami and Atemu are the same soul. He deserved his rest, deserved his memories. I can't imagine the hell of lingering as a spirit and to never touch any of the things around me. There was never any doubt in my mind that Yami deserved to be with his family and friends of the past. It's where he belongs. How can I compete with that? It shows why destiny chose to separate us. I can't live in his world and he is lonely in mine. I know this and I know its selfish to wish him to stay. But surely, I deserve my piece of heaven, however small.

"I think I understand. Yugi, you never told me you loved him."

"I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't know how to." It was only a half truth but he seemed to accept it. I didn't know how to say it but I still don't know how to cope without him. Telling people just makes it seem so final. It would make the knowledge of knowing I could never hold him unbearable.

"It's all right. I think, in actual fact. I loved Bakura."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sure he held me against my will but he was always protective of me. Never let anyone hurt me."

That wasn't what I saw, but this version made Ryou happy. Who was I to argue with that? Did someone like Bakura feel any other emotions other than anger and hate? But I know of a fact that love is unconditional and it can't be shaped to fit society's needs.

"YUGI! RYOU! You coming or what?" Jou yelled

I turned to look at the bubbly blonde and nodded. Ryou fell into step beside me and we walked in silence. There was nothing that could be said. Jou led us to where Honda was. I blinked when I saw Honda crouched over a new game, warding of other moody people. Jou stepped up next to him and picked up a red plastic gun. Moments later the blue one was clasped in Honda's hands. There was a silent declaration of war in Jou's eyes and Honda accepted it. I sank into a nearby chair; this could go on for hours. Ryou nodded in understanding and dropped to the floor, avoiding the gum and half eaten burgers. His eyes glazed over and his head rolled back. He looked like he was lost to his memories and I decided to let him stay there.

"Prepare to die!" Jou taunted

"No way!" Honda laughed

I glanced over Jou's shoulder. Jou was winning at a game of shooting little blob like aliens. I wasn't sure whether to be proud of Jou or deeply disappointed at Honda. Amusement flickered through my mind making me freeze. I knew these emotions weren't mine. Why was my link with Yami so much more active now? It wasn't possible. Ryou was looking at me, shock in his eyes.

"What's happening?" He breathed "I felt Bakura's emotions. The third time today."

"I know." I whispered

"I want to talk to Isis."

"We'll call her when we get home. How's that?"

"Good."

The machine made a strangled noise and fell into shocking quietness. I glanced up. There was a smug look on Jou's face while Honda's held one of unimaginable surprise. I hid a laugh.

"I LOST?" Honda gasped

"Told ya!"

"It was a fluke! You cheated."

"No."

"You must've."

"I didn't know you were such a bad loser Honda."

Honda snorted.

"Want a game Yugi?" Jou asked hopefully

"No thanks."

"Ah." Jou's face fell "Never mind."

This time there was no disappointment. Just a feeling of warmth. I sighed. Now I was confused. Ryou's mirroring frown wasn't helping much either. It wasn't a comfort knowing he was confused as well. I wanted at least one of us to know what was going on.

"Hello puppy." A cool voice cut through my thoughts

"Oh boy." Honda mumbled, sliding beside me

I darted my gaze up to a rather annoyed looking Seto Kiba. Jou was either obvious or very rude. Still I decided to let it slide. Seto's frown intensified at Jou's stubbornness but I saw Jou struggling to keep quiet.

"Hello Kiba." Jou broke first, fake coldness in his voice.

"You said some very hurtful things puppy." Seto growled

"Wounded pride?"

"Something like that."

Jou's eyes snapped around to Seto, scrutinising him. Despite his hardest efforts Seto's eyes betrayed him. I saw his love for Jou. Their connection was so strong and it stung. I could never have that. I turned away when Jou leaped into Seto's arms. I pretended I didn't hear their whispered declarations of love. I tried to fool myself into thinking it didn't hurt and there was no painful stupid hole left in me.

"Yugi. Let's go get something to drink." Ryou whispered

"Yeah. Let's go." I hurriedly accepted.

"Hold on! I'm coming too!" Honda declared "I'm leaving the lovebirds alone."

He laughed and sprinted away before Jou had enough time to react to him. Jou just frowned and muttered something.

"mfg...stupid Honda....khgjfi...swear... khom... I'll kill him."

"Was that a death threat Jou?" I asked innocently

"Yeah. And if you even think the same its one for you!"

"Nice. Hate to think how you'll treat your enemies."

Ryou bent down and whispered in my ear "He kisses them."

I blinked, watching a smile rip through him. Pretty soon I was joining him in laughter and tearing away from a very mad Jou.

"We'll bring you back something nice!" I called

Ryou nodded and I saw his brief moment of confidence slip away from him. I didn't comment on it. Honda was long gone by the time we remembered to look around for him. Ryou sighed suddenly and I looked at him in concern.

"Ryou?"

"I'm tired. I'm going home."

"What about Isis?"

"Call her for me?"

"'Kay."

"Bye."

He turned and walked away before I could even mutter a farewell. I watched him go, his head bowed and his shoulder dropping. He was wilting without his Yami. At least I was coping without mine. I headed back toward Jou and Seto, bracing myself for whatever passionate moment they were in. When I got there only silence and piercing blue eyes greeted me. Looking around I spotted Seto leaning against a wall, Honda by his side.

"Yugi! Let's talk." Jou grabbed my arm before I could protest

"Ok." I said weakly

After he dragged me a considerable distance away from the others, he pulled me around to face him. Placing both hands on my shoulder he stared at my face. I shrunk away under his gaze. To be honest he was beginning to scare me. There was no way I could decipher his gaze. It didn't seem threatening but I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Kiba told me he loved me today." He said slowly "Said he'd never leave my side. And if he had to he'd take me with him. I think I found my soul mate." Subtle words with the intent to hurt? No way. Jou wouldn't do that. "Have you found your soul mate?"

"You mean the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Yes. Someone you love more than anyone else."

"Suppose I have."

"Yami?"

"How'd you guess?"

His eyes softened "I'm your best friend Yuge. I know these things. I'm sorry, I didn't think that being with Seto would hurt you."

"It's fine Jou. Really. I'm doing ok." I gave him a smile

"You sure?"

"Yes. I miss him but I've accepted it. He's not coming back."

My smile turned into a pathetic from of its normal self. It quickly turned into a confused frown though. The foreign emotions were back and they were so much stronger.

_//Loneliness, denial, fear, heartbreak, longing, hope//_

_/Yami?/_

"Yuge? Yugi! You ok? Hey what happened?"

I stared up at Jou. When did I end up on the floor? Jou and Honda were crouched next to me and Seto hovered somewhere above me. I sat up slowly, my head still raging with emotions. I tried to shut them out and the heartbreak was worse. That's when I decided that yes it was Yami. Somehow he'd overcome the veil of life a death and had found me. I sent love, care, comfort and hope back to him and slowly his broken emotions died away. But not before I heard faint sobbing.

"No...don't cry." I whispered

"Who you talking to?" Jou asked

"Jou, something's wrong. I need to go home."

"My limo is outside. Come on." Seto said

Jou slipped his arms behind me and helped me to my feet. I flashed him a smile and followed him outside. I clambered into the limo, ignoring the concerned glances I got. I closed my eyes and dug deep inside myself. All traces of Yami had disappeared. The tears I had heard scared me greatly. I'd never known my other half to cry. It cut at me knowing that he was hurting and I couldn't do anything. Someone nudged my side and I groggily opened my eyes to look at Jou.

"What happened in there Yugi?" He asked

"I think it was Yami. Mm, I'm sure of it."

"Yami? As in The Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt Yami?"

"Yeah. I felt his emotions."

"How is that possible? Isn't the link, you know, not working anymore? You don't even have the puzzle."

"I know and I don't understand it."

"You said you felt his emotions." Seto interrupted. I nodded "What were they?"

"He's upset. I don't know why. I heard him crying."

"Crying!" Jou exclaimed

"Something's very wrong." Honda sighed

"Yeah but I don't know what."

"We'll work it out Yugi. Everything will be fine" Jou soothed "You'll see."

I nodded, wishing with all my heart that somehow he was right.

...........................

I opened my eyes, blinking in a golden light. I pushed myself to my knees, feeling cold stones under my hands. There was a layer of dust in the air. It felt old and musty and strangely familiar. Like I'd been here in the past. Somewhere int he back of my mind I was aware I was dreaming.

"By defeating you I've sent you away. For good."

"No, you have opened the door for me."

I jerked around, hearing those familiar yet heartbreaking lines. I froze, forgeting how to breathe. There he was, Yami. I was there as well, on my knees, feeling the words roll around in my head but never escaping my tounge. My hands stayed on the floor because I knew if I moved them to him I'd never be able to let him go. I spent ages wondering if I could've said something to make him stay. I know he wanted to go but I didn't want him to. The gateway to the afterlife opened and Yami walked away from me.

"My name is Atemu."

Atemu. Right, he's not Yami anymore. He can't be. Anzu begged him to stay and he silently declined. His eyes closing, I hadn't noticed before but there was a definate layer of tears in his eyes.

"Hate to break the terrible new to you Pharaoh, but you're not going anywhere."

He looked startled, the something else. He looked hopeful but it soon faded to a mask of confidence when Joey told him he'd stay forever in our hearts.

"It's your move."

"Right."

He walked into the light and I didn't see him look back once. Again from here I saw his mask of confidence shatter into something else. Was he really that upset about leaving us? No. He could've stayed. Then he was gone. He left me with only memories. The roof collapsed and the dream me and my friends hurried out. I looked back at the door. It was forever closed. Never to open again. Someone standing by the door caught me eye. Shadi. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Shadi?" I questioned

"I made a mistake."

"What?"

"He's coming back."

................


	2. More I don't know how

"Yugi. Yugi. Wake up. You're going to miss the dance performance." Grandpa knocked on my door.

He didn't need to bother. I was already awake and well aware of the time. The dream was replaying in my mind, pushing everything else from it. Nothing made sense anymore and I was beginning to drive myself mad trying to figure it out. Shadi had said 'he' was coming back. That could mean anything! It could mean Elvis was coming back! I wanted to believe different but I was tired of hoping for the impossible. I twirled The Dark Magician card around in my fingers, staring blankly at Yami's –no, Atemu's- most treasured card. It should've gone with him but it stayed with me. I woke up one morning and it was on my desk. I've barely touched it, hardly even looked at it. I do feel guilty; I just hope it knows why.

"Yugi! Get up!"

"I'm awake." I replied in a daze

Grandpa cracked open the door a frown on his face. He looked at me for a long moment in which my eyes fell back to the card. The bed creaked where Grandpa sat down beside me. I tried to ignore his concerned gaze as I felt it on my face. I shifted away from him, sliding along the bed. A hand on my clothed foot stopped my retreat. Slowly I met old eyes, filled with emotion and a need to understand.

"What's wrong Yugi?" He put his hand to my fore-head "You don't feel hot."

If anything I would've thought I felt cold. I can't feel my body, it's like I'm in shock.

"I'm not ill."

"Then what's wrong?"

I moved my hand and I watched as Grandpa's eyes jumped from mine to the card I clasped.

"Oh. Him?"

"Yeah. I dreamed about him last night."

"That's not unusual for you though, is it?"

"Yeah. But this one was different. Shadi was there and he said 'I made a mistake. He's coming back' I don't understand."

"You mean you think Yami's coming back?"

"I know it's strange. He's thousands of years in the past. But he's cheated death so many times. Oh, I just don't know!"

I turned and threw myself down face first on the bed, burrowing into the pillow. A shoulder on my hand and a sigh, neither of them belonged to the one person I wanted them to. When did I start being this selfish? I never used to take what I had in my life for granted. What's happened to me? The obvious answer is that I've grown up and lost some of the innocence I had. I think that's the best answer. Sorry, Yami, but times are changing, people never stay the same. You changed. You became a Pharaoh of Egypt and had a whole secret past. God, I'm becoming obsessed.

"Anything is possible Yugi. Keep believing."

I sat up and stared at Grandpa. He wasn't mocking me; he really believed it was possible. He had faith in me and Yami and that was enough to shove away some of the depression that had begun to set in. He moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I leaned into him and offered him a smile which he took and returned. I glanced at the clock.

"I'm going to be late! Oh...Anzu's going to hate me!"

I leaped of the bed, dashing around the room and jamming my feet into my shoes. Grandpa watched me an expression of pure amusement on his face.

"Coat, coat, coat. Ah! COAT!" I seized the black coat from behind the chair and slung it over my arm.

"Got everything? Phone, money?" Grandpa asked, watching me still fussing around the room, collecting all the items he had just reminded me off.

"Bye. Grandpa." I called rushing out of my room and leaving him sitting on my bed.

I sprinted up to the school; the competition was to be set in the hall. I spotted two figures leaning against the wall and for a moment there was a shiver of panic as memories of bullies suddenly plagued me. Well, that and extraordinary anger. When I saw my friends it almost seemed to snort and disappear. I found myself rolling my eyes at the presence. Jou straightened up when he saw me and scowled.

"You're late! Anzu's been giving us grief for ages."He complained.

"I know. I'm sorry." I panted, doubling over for breath. "Had some...er...problems at home."

"Ryou said the same thing. He's inside now."

"Good." I replied breathlessly "Let's go see him."

Honda laughed and headed into the school. I gave a small smile and followed Jou into the building. I thought I heard footsteps next to me, in sync with my own but there was no one there. I shrugged it off and headed toward my white haired friend. I had to check that he was all right; maybe Shadi hadn't got to him yet. I mean when I and Yami were duelling Bakura was already in the afterlife. Ryou never really got the chance to say goodbye. But he beamed a proper smile as I sat down beside him.

"Hello Yugi. Jou said you collapsed this morning. How are you?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks."

"You seem cheerful." Jou commented, leaning over Honda to stare at Ryou

"I feel a lot more positive."

"That's good man." Honda smiled, pushing Jou of him

Jou landed on the floor with a groan. He glared at Honda who shrugged and settled back in his chair. I looked away as Jou leaped up and lunged for Honda. I heard the crash as they both hit the floor though and was momentarily embarrassed by them.

"Yugi. I had a strange dream last night." Ryou muttered, his hands were off sudden interest to him.

"Oh?" I prompted

"Yeah. That strange Egyptian was there. He was at my house for some reason and he told me 'he's coming back'"

"I had the same dream only we were at the final duel between me and Yami. Shadi told me that he made a mistake and that he's coming back."

"Shadi? He the Egyptian?" I nodded "Oh. You think they're coming back?"

"I don't know. I thought Atemu wanted to stay in the afterlife."

Ryou blinked "You...you called him Atemu."

I brought my hand to my mouth in shock. I felt so guilty.

"Slip of the tongue." I dismissed, but inside I wondered. Was I subconsciously trying to forget everything I knew about him?

"Maybe it was the dream. Yami did address himself as 'Atemu' maybe that's why?"

"Could be."

"Sssh! Anzu's about to perform." Honda hissed

"Goodie." Seto sneered

"When did he get here?" I asked

"Half way through your whispered conversation. Didn't want to disturb you so we figure we'd give you a surprise."

"So thoughtful." I murmured.

Jou laughed and even Seto snickered. Seto pulled Jou into the circle of his arms. I couldn't believe that finally Seto was beginning to show emotion. I jerked my attention to the stage as the music jumped into life. Anzu stepped onto stage, oozing a confidence only she had. I waved at her and she grinned back. It looked strange to see her in jeans instead of a skirt. It looked good on her. She swayed to the music and as it increased in tempo her moves became more ambitious. I think Yami told me she bet some guy at an arcade game, apparently he was the best, into cheating but none the less good. Her body moved in rhythm, the boys down the front were memorised. I watched, dancing really isn't my thing and I had no idea if she was doing it well enough to win. Still I sat and smiled and cheered when her turn was over. She waved and disappeared off stage.

"Do we have to stay here for the others?" Seto asked

"Yeah. Honda said we'd stay for the whole thing." Jou said

"No! She tricked me!" Honda protested.

"How'd she do that?"

"Told me she was going last and asked us to get here on time to help her practice."

"She's good." Ryou shook his head

"Guess we're stuck." Seto sighed, sinking undignified into his chair

There was a commotion behind us, over by the door. I turned around; a tall brown haired boy had a smaller blonde in a headlock. It looked like playful banter and so I started to look away. A figure in the shadows caught my eye. My heart stopped as crimson eyes flashed to me. I'd know those eyes anywhere. I'd seen them when they were full of pain and when they shone with happiness. They were beyond beauty something only the gods could create. They danced with magic and mysteries. A true angel of darkness. My Angel of Darkness. Just seeing those passionate eyes again made me fall in love with him all over again. He stepped forward into the light and he shimmered. He was exactly how he was before he stepped through the door. He was pale and beautiful and stunning. Perfect. My whole life wrapped around a single person. But I could see through him, the further into the light he got the more transparent he became. He reached out to me and I started to stand, desperate to touch him or hear his velvet voice again. His hand drew back to his heart and he smiled at me before fading back into the shadows. I shook my head but he was already gone. Leaving me alone again. He left me with only a memory of his face. I sunk back down and hid my face in my hands.

"Yugi? Hey. You ok?" Jou asked, rubbing his hand across my back

"I don't feel well." I replied

"Do you want to go home?" Honda asked

"Yes."

"I'll take you home." Jou said

"No. There's no need for Anzu to hate all of us. Tell her I'm sorry and she was really good."

I stood before anyone could protest. I needed time to myself, time to break down. Away from the school I broke into a sprint and just ran. I had no destination in mind, nowhere to go to heal myself. Yami was my drug, my cure but he couldn't be reached. I could not be cured while he was absent from my life. Was I to remain in this daze for the rest of my life? Wishing for him and feeling my heartbreak everyday that wish went unfulfilled. Praying that somehow he could return so I would be able to breathe again. I ended up back at the Game Store, my vision obscured by tears. I wrenched open the door and hurried through the shop, much to the surprise of a few customers. A boy with his arm around a girl. She smiled up and him and nuzzled his chest and his arm tightened around her. Surely everyone must've heard my heartbreak. Damn you destiny! I don't need this in my life. I need stability and not empty hope. I heard someone, Grandpa I think, yell for me to stop. But my room was the only comfort I needed. I slammed the door close, wedging the back of a chair under the handle and flinging myself onto the bed. For sixteen months I'd held back everything, every lonely tear, every crippling shred in my heart. No longer could I manage this. I cried miserably. I didn't feel weak. I felt practically nothing. I don't think there was room inside me to feel anything but despair. I reached out and picked up the Dark Magician card that Grandpa must've put on my bed side table. I glared at it, new anger for the monster, new anger toward my darker half.

"WHY?!" I screamed at the card "You promised we'd always be together! Partners forever! Why did you leave me? Was I not enough for you? How could you put me through all this?"

Silence only answered me. I grew angrier and my fist started to clench around the frail card.

"Do you get a kick out of watching me? Playing with my heart? Knowing that I can't keep smiling much longer! Hell! I'll end up worse than Ryou soon. Don't you care about me at all?"

_//Furious denial, love, hurt, begging for forgiveness, longing//_

"Oh, no it's not your fault. You didn't know that I love you. I understand that you wanted to be where you belong. I just wish you could've belonged by my side. I need you. I wish you were here." I released the card and smoothed out the wrinkled sides, placing it back in my deck.

_//Guilt, shame, regret, endless apologies, worthlessness//_

"Please, stop feeling like that. I'm sorry I got angry with you. You mean the world to me, never ever doubt that. That's one thing I will never change. Don't ever think that you're worthless."

_//Apologies, regret, longing, loneliness, love, guilt//_

"Enough. Please." My hands reached out to hold him but there was no one for me to hold. I wanted so badly to comfort him and steal away his pain. But how can I do that to someone who isn't there? He's not even that voice of reason and safety in my mind anymore. He exists but only in my memories. "Don't be upset. Don't feel bad because of something beyond your control. I'm really not angry with you. I'm just confused. I've heard nothing from you for sixteen months and now I'm feeling your emotions every few hours. Why? How can you know what I'm doing? What I'm saying to you? If the link is working shouldn't you be able to talk to me?"

_//Frustration, failure, shame, loneliness, love//_

"It'll be all right. Somehow. Just remember that I love you and that'll never change. You aren't a failure or worthless. You're my soul."

_//Happiness, love, hope//_

"Much better. Keep smiling."

_//Tiredness// _

"Sleep Yami. We can talk later if you want."

_//Sleepy excitement//_

I laughed as Yami's consciousness faded into contentment. For that instant he seemed so childish and venerable. Like someone who needed the reassurance of a loved one. But Yami had never been much for reassurance. I'd never known him be so dependent on me. He had always had a block around his emotions and that could've stopped me from sensing everything he felt. Perhaps he relied on me more than I realised. I know that he depended on me to keep him away from the grasp of the puzzle. I never even suspected that he relied on me emotionally. But he was a mystery, just like his past. Yami's heart really was a puzzle, a maze. I wasn't sure if I had ever found the centre. The place in which Yami's defences melted and I was left with the true Yami. I dragged myself up, decided I was tired and changed into my pyjamas. Simple and black. None of the childish patterns and designs I used to wear. I crossed the room and removed the chair from the door. Grandpa would get worried if he couldn't get into my room. I flopped onto my bed and stretched my hands behind my head. Was I actually feeling my other half's emotions or again was I trying to compensate? Emotions can easily be conjured up by the mind. I groaned aloud and closed my eyes. When did my life get so complicated?

................

"Yugi. Keep believing. Someday soon I'll find a way back to you. You may discover that you do not want me by your side anymore. You may feel that my absence has been far too long and you have moved on. But please, do not deny me my happiness. I beg of you, keep that place in your heart for me free. Do not fill it up with someone else. Please, do not think of me as only a memory. You mean so much more to me. You are the light to keep me sane and without you I am losing myself."

"Yami?"

"Just don't give me back to the shadows. Please. I don't want to be alone again."

...............

I jerked awake. Sunlight poured in through a crack in the curtains. I shielded my eyes and sat up. I frowned remembering the dream. Yami had begged me to keep him safe. Nothing he had said made sense. But then again, dreams aren't supposed to make sense. I rolled over, sighing I glanced at the clock. 8.30. I decided I might as well get up and help out Grandpa in the shop. I heaved myself out of bed, shaking of the remains of my dream. I took barely any notice in what clothes I was throwing on. As long as they weren't inside out I didn't really care. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I know I've changed but I wonder how much. Sure, I'm taller and Yami's gift of courage hasn't gone to waste but apart from that am I any different? I almost want to be different. I want to be stronger and no longer feel like the burden I must've been to Yami. The sunlight glittered of an object strung around my neck. I looked down, squinting to see the object that was forming. It was gold and hauntingly familiar. It took a moment to register that the Millennium Puzzle was hanging proudly around my neck. I raised shaky hands to it and felt the smooth sides beneath my fingertips. My heart beat faster as I admired it. But then it faded like dust underneath my fingertips. Disappointment chocked me and I bit back tears. He's gone. I have to remember that nothing, not even an Egyptian who once possessed a Millennium item can bring him back. Dreams show a person's deepest desires. It's no wonder that I dreamt that Yami and Shadi both spoke to me about Yami's return. I wanted that more than anything in my life. I picked up my hairbrush, shouldering off the incident. I looked at the mirror and dropped the hairbrush in startled surprise. My mouth hung open as I silently watched the figure that had just appeared behind me in the mirror. I snapped around, expecting him to be behind me, but he wasn't. Yet I could clearly see him in the mirror. Yami smiled patiently at me. He didn't look happy but he didn't look devastated either. I touched the glass barrier between me and my love. He pressed his hand to the glass as well, the slim glass separating us. My heart ached to feel him beside me again.

"Yami?"

He nodded.

"I miss you."

_//....miss you...//_

"Can't you talk without the mind link?"

_//....no....I'm sorry...//_

"It's fine. Are you coming back?" The question slipped out before I considered how damaging the answer could be.

_//....am trying....be back soon....//_

A smile broke out on my face and I felt even more of my depression lift. Yami's smile was more timid but just as happy as mine. I stared at him, reprinting his face in my mind. My memories never did him justice. He was far more beautiful than my memories. Time seemed to make him fade around the edges and lose some of his exotic colour. My mind really was like a sieve, losing memories and feelings through the holes. I clung to him, my feelings of love and how he made me feel. I would not lose him to the power of time. He studied me, the smile on his face seemed to be etched into his skin. I loved his smile. Whenever he was happy it made the world a little brighter. Made life a little easier. He smile was rare, secret and only for me and that's how I wanted it to stay.

_//The tomb raider is coming back as well. Can you tell Ryou for me?//_

He was unhappy with this. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. But I was ecstatic. We'd both have our yami's back. I could never look Ryou in the eyes if only Yami came back. He needs Bakura as much as I need Yami. Maybe even more.

"Yes. I'll tell him. Thank you Yami."

He tilted his head to the side, confusion seeping into his eyes. He looked adorable. Not that I'd ever say that to him. There are many words to describe my Yami. I don't think he'd appreciate the word adorable.

_//What for aibou?//_

"Just for talking to me again. You don't have to. You could stay away and leave me to my dreams."

_//No. I couldn't. I heard you calling to me. My own heart called back to you and I knew I couldn't stay away//_

I suddenly had wings and I saw soaring higher than I'd ever thought possible. There was something hidden in that confession. Something deep inside the Pharaoh's heart. But before I could question it Yami stiffened and looked over his shoulder. When he looked back at me his eyes were sad and I swear I could see his lower lip tremble.

_//I have to go now Yugi. The magic maintaining this connection is failing. I'm sorry//_

"It's all right Yami. I got to talk to you again. I have one question though!?"

He was already shimmering, disappearing again_._

_//Ask me anything//_

"Which do you prefer, Yami or Atemu?"

_//That's easy aibou. Atemu is my past, the person I was. Yami is who I am now and it is my future. I would like you to continue calling me Yami. Please?//_

"I will. Bye then, Yami."

_//Bye my aibou. I'll bring both of us back soon//_

The mirror fogged over, leaving my one last glimpse of the person who had captured my heart. When it cleared he was gone and I was met with my own reflection. I was disappointed. He seemed to be appearing and disappearing a lot lately. Hopefully if-no when- he returned he'd never leave me again. I knew my mind was functioning fine; I was not losing it to hopes of Yami return. The conversation I had just had with him was real. My heart was pounding and I was remembering every detail perfectly. He really was coming back. Soon, I could love again.

"Yugi!" Grandpa called "Phone for you!"

"Ok! I'm coming."

I threw down the brush, my smile growing brighter and refusing to leave. Grandpa saw me and smiled as well, though I doubted he knew why we were both smiling. I plucked the phone out of his hand.

"Hello? Yugi Mouto speaking."

"Hi Yugi. It's Ryou." He sounded cheerful.

"He's coming back!" We both yelled as one.

There was a pause as we both laughed at each other's impatience to tell.

"Bakura spoke to me this morning. Said he was coming back and dragging the Pharaoh with him."

"Yami said the same thing. Something along the lines of 'The tomb raider is coming back'. He didn't seem too pleased."

"I know. Do you'll think they'll ever get on with each other?"

"I doubt it. They're both to stubborn to admit when they're wrong."

Ryou laughed "True."

"Did Bakura say when they were coming back?"

"No. He just said soon."

"Exactly what Yami said."

"Helpful."

"I know. By the way, who won the dance competition? Did Anzu?"

"No. Anzu came third or something. Some black haired girl I'd never seen before won."

"Oh. How'd Anzu take it?"

"Actually she was all right about it. Well as all right as Anzu ever is."

"So, she's upset?"

"Yeah. You picked a good time to go. She wasn't to please that you went."

"But I had a good reason."

"I know Yugi. Anyway, I better go. I just had to tell someone about Bakura!"

I laughed "Know the feeling. Bye Ryou."

"Bye Yugi."

We hung up and walked into the kitchen. Grandpa was seated at the table, finishing his breakfast. I hummed under my breath as I moved around the kitchen, collecting all the ingredients for a bowl of cereal. I picked up a random box, emptying the contents into a bowl.

"You're in a good mood." He commented

"Mmm. Grandpa, what do you think of Yami?" I asked as I sat down

"I haven't spoken to him much but he seems like a very nice young man. From what you and the others have told me, he cared about you a lot. He was very supportive in the final duel."

"Yes. So, um you'd have nothing against him moving in here?" I stirred my cereal with my spoon, careful not to give anything away.

Eyebrows knotted together "I wouldn't mind him moving in if that were possible."

"Good." Maybe right now wasn't the right time to tell him. "You need any help in the shop today?"

"Sure Yugi." There was suspicion in his voice. "Finish eating and meet me in the shop."

He rose and whistled as he left the room. My heart felt lighter. It would've been a complete blow if Yami came back and Grandpa refused to let him stay here. My cereal had long since turned to mush in the bowl and I quickly lost my appetite. Depositing it in the sink and slipping on my shoes, I headed out to the shop.

The shop has been constant in my life, it hasn't changed at all. Still the same bright colours and we still sell everything related to gaming. The Duel Monsters cards are perfectly safe now, since I don't play and Jou's beginning to follow my lead. Seto still has his collection but I think they're more keep sakes now than the unbeatable army they used to be. I darted in the doorway, grabbing a box of Grandpa before he and it crashed to the floor. Grandpa wobbled dangerously as he balanced precariously on a stool. I hovered anxiously behind him, dodging falling boxes and flailing arms.

"Grandpa!" I cried "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." He grumbled as he climbed of the stool

"What something?"

"We got in a new shipment of magazines and I put them up there." He pointed to the shelf "I can't find them."

"Are they the new Duel monsters magazines?" He nodded "Go open the shop and I'll look for them."

"All right."

He turned and headed into the shop. I clambered up onto a very rocky, very unstable stool and wondered if I should fear for my life. After a moment the stool balanced out and I shifted onto my toes. The shelf was a complete mess and I sighed. My friends call me messy but this was beyond a mess. It was like a bomb had gone off. I sorted through papers and cards and just some things that shouldn't be up here. Is that a half eaten sandwich? Yuck, Jou's been up here. If he's going into the restricted part of a shop he shouldn't leave evidence that he's been here. Why was he up here anyway? There's nothing up here that could be of any use to him. I dropped it to the floor, wiping my hands on my jeans. I reached back up, cringing when I tangled my hand in a spider's web. I'm not afraid of spiders; I just don't like them or their webs. Still I ripped my hand out before I could establish if the web was currently occupied. I pulled out a couple of folders and flipped through them. An inventory list, shouldn't that be up front, under the counter? I dropped this to the floor, remembering to miss the sandwich. I leant further and the stool shook violently. I've got to get us a better stool. Leaning forward enabled me to locate exactly what I was looking for. I yanked the stack into my arms.

_//....aibou?...//_

"Gah!"

I cried out in shock and crashed to the floor, toppling of the stool. There was a loud bang as me and the stool hit the floor. I grumbled as I picked myself up and banished the stool into a corner. Then I remembered why I had fallen.

"Yami?"

No one answered me and I frowned. I know he said 'soon' but I didn't think he'd come the next day. He hasn't. You've just heard his voice, I reminded myself, doesn't prove anything. Still the seed of hope grew and suddenly it was a bud. I entered the shop, rubbing my bruised elbow. I placed the folder and the stack of magazines on the counter.

"Are you all right Yugi? I heard a crash." Grandpa commented, from behind a large pile of Dungeon Dice magazines. Who'd have actually thought that Duke would make it? Well, he has. His game isn't quite as popular as Duel Monsters was but there's promise.

"Yeah. I heard Y-I fell of the stool." I corrected myself. No need to worry Grandpa.

"Oh, are you hurt?" How did he miss that slip up? He had to have noticed it. Great, I'm paranoid! Although I'm not sure why. Grandpa knows about Yami's existence and my love for him. Maybe was the time to tell him "Hey, Grandpa. There's something I need to tell you..." The bell rang as someone entered the shop. "Later right?" I sighed

"Sorry Yugi. But we need this customer as much as we need the others."

"Sure. I'm going to go and tidy up the shelf. Call me if you need me."

"Right."

I heard him greet the customer as I left. Instead of tempting fate with the stool, I seized a chair from the house and balanced on that instead. I hadn't been by the self for more than a minute when I heard someone step up behind me. I turned. Grandpa's face was closer than I expected it to be and I leaped backwards. I crashed off the stool again, landing in a heap and banging my head.

"Oh man." I whined "That hurt."

"Sorry Yugi." Grandpa laughed "But someone's here to see you."

"Jou?" I pushed of the floor and looked curiously at the shop

"No. But I think that you should talk to her."

"Her? Anzu? Damn, she's made I missed the rest of her dance competition isn't she?"

"Don't curse Yugi. And no it's not Anzu. Just go and talk to her."

He pushed me into the shop. My curiosity raged and I complied with what he was telling me to do. All tall woman dressed in white was waiting in the shop. Her back was to me, I cleared my throat.

"Hello? You wanted to see me?"

She looked over her shoulder at me "Yugi Mouto?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

She turned to face me fully. She was wearing mass amounts of gold jewellery and her face was partially covered by a white veil. She looked foreign, she wasn't from around here, her skin was too tanned. Hold on, tanned skin, gold jewellery, white clothes? I knew her.

"Isis*?!"

She smiled and nodded in greeting. I stood stunned with my head reeling. These last few days have just been too weird. Yami's talking to me, Bakura's talking to Ryou and Isis is turning up unannounced in the shop. What's next? The return of Marik? God, I hope not. That guy is just to freaky. Without Yami I'd be in the shadow realm right now. Isis shifted her weight and drew my attention back to her.

"Er...right. What do you want?" That was a bit blunter that I intended it to be but she didn't seem bothered. Suppose Yami was just as blunt

"Is it correct that you have been in contact with the Pharaoh again?"

"Y-yes."

"Bakura has also been in contact with his Hikari?"

"Yeah."

"You have been visited by Shadi in a dream? And he told you that the Pharaoh is returning?"

"Yes."

She sighed. My heart sank; she was here to steal away my hope. She was here to rip Yami away from me again. I bowed my head, unable to meet the Egyptian before me. My hands were suddenly in clenched shaking fists. No! No one was taking him away from me again. I would not be separated from my darker half again. I would break. I love him too much to watch him walk away from me again. I looked up intending to tell her this but the warm smile on her face made me stop. She put her hands on my shoulder, her eyes were calm and she smiled at me.

"Do you really care about him?"

"More than anything. Please don't take him away again."

"That's not what I'm here to do. I'm here to make sure that he has a place here. The Pharaoh has been through a lot and he needs you by his side."

"If he comes back I'll never leave him. Has something happened to him while he's been away?"

"Yes. A terrible fate could have befallen the Pharaoh if he friends had not acted so quickly. I am unclear on the details; you'll have to ask him yourself exactly what happened."

I was afraid. Had he been hurt? Had he been lying bleeding somewhere calling my name and I never heard him? I felt guilty and like I'd failed him again. Was that why he had been so apologetic? He was blaming himself again. I looked up at Isis; her lips were pressed together as she fought something. Perhaps she did know what had happened to him but right now that wasn't what I was concerned about.

"When is he coming back?"

"He should already be here."

"WHAT?! Where is he?!" I cried, glancing in every direction

"That I cannot say. But he'll be somewhere near. Probably somewhere in the house"

"Go and look for him Yugi." Grandpa smiled as he came up behind me "I can look after the shop."

I hugged him, then hugged Isis surprising her something rotten. I giggled at the look on her face and hurried into the house. I rushed into the living room, hearing the phone ring but ignoring it. They weren't important. Only Yami was. He wasn't in the living room and the kitchen was empty. I paused at the bottom of the stairs. He wouldn't be in the bathroom. That really only left the bedrooms. I checked Grandpa's, doubting he'd be in there and my suspicions were confirmed. That really only left my room. The hallway seemed to stretch out forever as I ran down it. As I drew closer, I sensed an explosion of power from my room. I threw open the door with my breath held. As the door drew open I closed my eyes. What if he wasn't there? What if Isis made a mistake? What if fate or destiny robbed me of him again? There's only so many times hopes can be dashed, only so many times a heart can break. I cracked open one eye when I couldn't stand not knowing any longer. I glanced around, my chair had toppled over and the box that had once been the home of the Millennium puzzle was glowing. Its light fell onto the bed. In the golden glow I saw a figure. I stepped forward and the light disperses. It was him. My love, my life, my soul. He looked so content as he curled onto his side and snuggled down into the blanket. He was asleep, his mouth curled up in a small smile. I walked toward him and crouched down in front of the bed. I didn't want to wake him up, but I couldn't help reaching out to touch his face. His skink was so smooth. He nuzzled my hand and his hair tickled my hand. I stroked his face and gently pressed my lips to his forehead. I felt complete now that I had him back. I noticed he was still wearing his robes or a tunic or whatever you call them. Whatever they were it was too cold for him to be wearing them. I dug under the bed and pulled out a spare blanket and tucked it around his body. He murmured and tried to nuzzle my absent hand. I touched his cheek again and waited until he calmed.

"Yugi? Did you find him?" Grandpa called

Yami stirred. I jumped up and dashed to the door.

"Yeah I found him." I called back softly "But he's asleep and I don't want to wake him up."

"Thank god." The phone rang again and I heard him answer it.

I looked back over at Yami. His face had relaxed into contentment again. I'd never seen him like this before. He looked so innocent and childlike. Nothing like the proud Pharaoh I knew. It was nice, knowing that Yami did have a side to him that was more venerable.

"Yugi." Grandpa was standing at my doorway with the phone in his hand. He glanced past me and he gaze fell onto the sleeping Yami. He smiled "I'm really pleased that he's come back to you Yugi. Ryou's on the phone. I told him to call back but he said it was an emergency."

"That's all right Grandpa. I'll take it."

He handed me the phone and gave Yami another look and a smile. I turned back to the bed and slipped in behind Yami, allowing my free arm to drape around him.

"Hello? Ryou?" I whispered

"Hey Yugi." His voice was just as quiet

"Has Bakura come home?"

"Yes. He's asleep and I don't want to wake him up. Tell me Yami's come home as well."

"Yeah. He's sleeping to." I lifted my hand away from Yami to run it through my hair and he whimpered. "Sssh. It's all right Yami. I'm here." I reached out for his hand and was surprised when he latched into me and didn't seem to want to let me go.

"Is he all right?"

"Yeah. I think he's dreaming. Today has just been too weird. Isis turned up and told me Yami's been through a lot and something happened to him in the afterlife."

"She didn't say what?"

"Only that 'a terrible fate could have befallen the Pharaoh if his friends had not acted so quickly.' Then she told me to ask him. But I'm not about to wake him up."

"I wonder what it was. Bakura seems all right. Mind you he is asleep."

"Yeah."

"Oh, my dad's home. I've got to explain why my double is asleep in my bed." He was laughing and he didn't seem too bothered. Suppose his dad already knew.

"All right. Good luck with Bakura. I'll talk to you later."

"First day of the summer holidays. Jou will be round yours tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I hope Yami's awake by then. I don't want him to be upset."

"He'll be fine. Bye Yugi."

"Yeah. Bye."

Rou hung up and I did the same, throwing the phone onto the bed. I groaned. I hadn't thought about the others. I swear if Anzu tries to take him away from me she's getting hurt. If anyone upsets him they're getting hurt. Damn, now I sound possessive. I wonder if he'd mind. The body pressed to mine shifted and turned around to face me. I looked down and sleepy crimson eyes opened. I held my breath as they blinked in confusion then cleared in recognition.

"Aibou."

..............................................

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. The end might seem rushed but I hope it's good.

Thank to everyone who reviewed it.

In case you were wondering Isis is Ishizu. Sorry about any other mistakes made.

I know Anzu doesn't have much of a part but I don't like her. She'll have a bigger part in later chapters. If anyone has any ideas about what I should do with her till then tell me. But I don't wanna kill or maim her.


	3. I am dark You are light

This chapter is strange and for good reason. I know it's set out really odd and there are lots of repeated words and exclamation marks and loads of questions. It's meant to illustrate Yami's slip into insanity. I don't much like the idea of turning Yami insane but it's necessary. There will be a few chapters from Yami's POV but only really important ones. Most of them will be like this and show how Yami is suffering because of the puzzle once more. Think of them as Yami's inner most thoughts. They're so deep that not even Yugi knows about them. But he'll get better! Eventually! Yami is purposely sketchy on details. It shows that he's already losing his memories before he realises he is. Hope you like it. In advance I'm sorry for how utterly rubbish this chapter is. It'll get better! I promise!

........................................................................................

Yami

Everyone has their own idea of hell. Beliefs of a dimension designed only to torture. Some people believe in the stereotypical larva pits and endless pain. Other's looked deep inside themselves and find that hell is a place deprived of something they hold close to themselves. A few people find the lives they led hell. Death is their only way to sanctity. But I feel they fear what they cannot comprehend. Their hell is built from childhood fears and misunderstandings. No one has ever experienced hell or death and that is why it is feared.

Every religion has a hell, some way to get people to lead respectable lives. It's the same as using monsters against children to get them to behave. My own kingdom believed in a form of hell. They believed that if you can't be proved worthy of living among the Gods at the scales of Ma'at, your heart is eaten by the eternal devourer. There is no chance at a second life after this process, it is irreversible. You exist in a void of darkness and shadows.

Everyone has a hell. I have a hell. I thought I was rid of it. I had hoped it was in the past and I was out of its reach. He promised me I was and I believed him. But I'm back in the embrace of the darkness. I can feel the shadows dancing around me. I know what's about to happen. But I pray it won't. I scream at the chains as they grip my body. I struggle against them as they hook under my skin. I thrash around to the point of bruising myself. I look down, past the royal attire I was dressed in. There was nothing. There's nothing to do but wait to lose my memories. It could be another three thousand years until I'm released again. Yugi will be long dead by then. I won't have anything to live for. Why did my pride get in the way? Three words could have spared me from this. Three little words! I couldn't say them. I was afraid of rejection. Afraid to be banished to the shadows of my heart. I only looked on the darker side. What if my feelings were returned? If that is so, I have thrown away my only chance at love. I will be forgotten, living a half life in the darkness. Yugi will grow and find someone to replace me. I don't want him to lead a life without love but I don't want to be replaced. But I understand that I cannot give him what he needs. Eventually he would have looked at me as the failure that I am.

My own father has seen that now. It's part of the reason why I'm back inside the puzzle. I did something wrong but I don't understand what. I must've become a threat to my people without my knowledge. Did my father see something in me that I couldn't? Did he see the evil lurking in my heart that I'd known was there? The darkness that Yugi kept at bay? Before I could correct my mistake my father and my friends had turned away from me. I can't forget my father's glare, there was so much disgust and hatred in it and I don't know what I've done. He pushed me and I fell hard. Fell into the suffocating grip of hell. Nobody came to help me. There was no remorse on my father's face as I tumbled from him. I hope I never lose this memory. I want to remember it forever. I want to hold onto my anger and the sting of betrayal. Yugi tried to teach me not to be bitter but its part of who I am. It's my defence. Without it my heart is breakable. I won't allow myself to break again.

I won't!

I won't!

I won't!

I finally understand what made Yugi and his friends so strong. They had an unbreakable bond and trust. They still do. The moment I lost Yugi's soul, I lost that trust. It was replaced by hate and eventually fear. It might have eased in the weeks after the incident but it never truly left them. I never got back the trust or the safety I'd always felt with Yugi. From that moment on I lived in a fear of losing him. It's ironic that I was the one who walked away. No, not ironic. Just sad. I gave into my own fears and refused to allow myself the love I've always wanted. Instead I chose heartache and tears. I chose torment for Egypt once. It seems I am destined to feel only pain.

I twitched in the darkness, feeling something inside me tear as something else was ripped away from me. I think I just lost the memory of a girl with brown hair. A dancer? I don't know anymore. It shouldn't hurt me. I can't remember what I've lost. The void in my mind is numbing and comforting. It's empty but it's freezing my aching heart. Allowing me to exist without feeling. But I can still feel because I can still remember. I remember the friends and the love I long to have by my side. It can't be reached. In the stranglehold the chains have me in I curse. I wail and howl like the demon I feel I am. My voice echoes in the abyss. I think I'm losing the ability to form rational words. Since I came here I've only cried. There's not much else to do. There! Another memory is swept away. I can't even remember who should be there. I have an image in my mind but part of it is blank. Faded where two people should be. I remember Jou and Kiba. I remember Yugi and I'm clinging to him. I can't lose him as well! But I'm fighting against something millennia older than I am. Something more powerful than I can ever hope to be. There's nothing I can do. All I can do is watch as everything I am is torn away from me again. Why must I always suffer?

I'm falling......

Faster........

Harder.......

Deeper......

Please.

Save me from myself.

Please. Yugi. Please.

Don't forsake me. Don't tell me I'm ancient history. I need you.

Where are you?

I love you........

Blood. Thick and red. It's mine. I'm bleeding. Again. These chains are rubbing my skin raw. My wrists and ankles are slick with the crimson liquid. Pretty. Like my demon eyes. It's flowing like a river away from me. To fast! I'm going to run out of blood soon! What kind of a Yami would I be if I have no blood? No life essence?

......what's happening to me.....?

Tears cascade down my face. I mourn for who I am. For the person who's slipping through my fingers like the sands of time. I mourn for the love I leave behind. I'll never remember it after I am gone. I won't have to wait long. I'm nearly all gone. Soon I'll be nothing but an empty shell. This puzzle has always been my hell and my home. Somehow, I always return to it. Someone always throws me back in. My blood relative turned traitor is still burning in my mind. I hate him! I hate them!

Hate...

Hate!

HATE!!!

Life's not worth living when you can't tell friend from foe.

I'm angry. I'm scared. I'm hurt. I'm betrayed. I'm abandoned. I'm rejected. I....

........give up........

Forgive me Yugi........

I never planned to fall...

I always thought you'd be there to catch me.....you were before.

What's changed in the time we've been apart?

Why have you forsaken me?

Why have they?

I just....don't understand....

What was so bad I couldn't be redeemed?

Why didn't they even try?

Another flash. Another memory lost. Another stolen friend.

I can count the nameless phantoms. They're like ghosts and creatures from nightmares. Floating close and dancing away before I can grab them. It's like a game. I'm good at games. Just not this one. I don't like this game. I can't play it if I don't know the rules. There nothing here to tell me the rules. So I let them play around me. If I listen hard enough I can hear laughter. I'm being mocked by invisible forces. Something I can't see. That's cruel and unfair!

I CAN'T WIN!!

THIS IS A WORLD I CAN'T RISE ABOVE AND BECAUSE OF THAT I KEEP FALLING!

Yugi...please....if you can hear me.....find me......before you lose me for good.....

There's nothing here. No sound. No scenery. Nothing but the slow decay of my mind. It's so tragic it's almost funny. The King of Games has gone insane! Hey! That rhymes. A bit.

If only you could see me now Yugi.....you'd never look again.

I can't blame you. I don't want to see myself. I don't want to have this broken soul and shattered mind.

But destiny is a fate I cannot escape. But surely, destiny never had this planned for me......

I don't want to be a prisoner to a golden cell....why won't anyone help me?

Why doesn't anyone care?......why....?

How could I become nothing so fast?

Yugi. I love you and I wish I had the courage to tell you. In my dreams my love for you is returned. You hold me tight and banish away the darkness. Your light conforts and protects me. Your touch steals away my breath and sooths the pain my battered soul fears. Your skin is like satin beneath my fingertips. I trace your features and feel your lips against mine. Your body moves with mine and we fit together like puzzle pieces. Every second without you burns me. But soon I won't remember you. I'm sorry. I can't fight something inside my mind. This puzzle has seeped into my head and tugged on my sanity. I just wished I could have seen you one last time. Before everything I am is lost to us. Before any chance of us is lost.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" A strange voice on the wind. Soft like a whisper. A woman. Who? Should I know?

"Y-yes?" Ah, that's how I use my voice.

"Good. I understand that you're hurting but I have to talk to you."

"All right."

"These questions are difficult for you but they must be asked. How much of the last few years do you remember?"

"Flashes. People without names. Names without people."

"That's good. I'm not too late. You remember some things. Tell me, do you remember Yugi Mouto?"

"Of course I do! I'll never forget him."

"I didn't expect you to. But the others. You remember any of them?"

"I remember Jo-."

As I spoke the name was swept away from me and the person went with it. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes and I cursed my fate again.

"No. No. I don't remember."

"I may be later than I thought. I had hoped I'd be able to save your memories of your friends."

"You mean I'll never get them back?"

"I cannot say. Your future is clouded."

"Can you help me?"

"You mean can I release you."

"Yes. Can you?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't have that power."

I felt myself slipping again.

"So I'm trapped?"

"Not necessarily. There still are ways in which you can be revived."

"How?"

"I cannot tell you."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can do."

Someone had given me hope and then snatched it away from me. I fell again into a deeper depression. It sucked at me and pulled me further away from the light. Why has this voice come? Just to intensify my torture?

"Do not give up hope my Pharaoh."

Then the voice was gone as soon as it had come. Something else to tear at my heart.

The picture of Yugi in my mind is starting to die away around the edges. I'm losing him. This time it is not by my own hand but something that controls my life and my existence. I was born to be a puppet for this darkness. It was planned for me before I had even started breathing. I can't escape. Yugi. I denied us the chance we had. I preferred to flee rather than face you. Forgive me.

//....aibou?...//

I'm tired. My body is drained and fatigue is taking a hold of me. My eyes drift close and refuse to open again. Now that they are closed a soft, gentle and warm light is wrapping itself around me. It's familiar somehow. But my broken mind cannot place it. I curl into it and feel it stroke my face. A smile on my lips as I sink further into it. This part of insanity I can handle. I don't fear as much with this gentle presence beside me. I still refuse to open my eyes for fear of losing the illusion. The light retreats away from me and it's heartbreaking. I whimper and struggle to find it. It's pressed back to my face and comes with whispered words.

"Sssh. It's all right Yami. I'm here."

My soul knows that voice. It feels like I've heard its song in my heart for all eternity. I have to know who it is. I open my eyes, curious and hopeful. I see a boy with amethyst eyes. He stares back at me hopefully and I know I've found my home.

"Aibou."

What? No. That wasn't what I meant to say. His name? What's his name? No. I don't know. I've forgotten. I can't remember anything about him. I recognise him. I do. I remember feelings but nothing else. God! What have I done?

I'm so sorry.

I've fallen to my curse.

You've lost me.

I cry. Lonely tears of disbelief. He takes my face in his hands, drying my tears with his fingers. He's crying to but I don't know why.

"Yami? What is it? What's wrong?"

I can't reply. All I know is my heartbreak and my guilt and my crushing loneliness.

"Didn't you want to come back? Aren't you happy you're here?"

"I-I wanted to." I stammer

"Why are you crying?"

"B-because I don't remember you."

Don't look at me like that.......

All I ever wanted was to be loved..............

All I ever wanted was you.......

.........................................................................................................................................................

I know. It's really very bad. The writing is terrible, I really messed this up. But just bear with it. The next chapter will be so much better and there'll be lots of cute Yugi & Yami moments. Promise.


	4. Though your memories are locked away,

Yugi

"Because I can't remember you."

The moment he said that my world fell from under me again. Nothing could have hurt more than that confession. Everything we'd gone through he'd forgotten. All those moments I held close to my heart were gone. I'd lost him again. How could I get him back after this? I stared at him in disbelief and pain. Betrayal shot through me like wildfire. His crimson eyes were hazed in concentration and in blank memories. His face was freezing into panic with every second I remained quiet.

"What?" I chocked on the word

"I can't remember you." His hand tightened around mine. I ripped myself away from him.

As soon as my hand was gone he lost something and I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. A quivering hand covered his mouth and he shoulders shook violently with sobs. I'd never seen him cry before. I hugged myself, feeling lost and out of control. Destiny had stolen him away from me again. Anger swelled inside me, raging and snarling. He cried harder when misdirected anger burnt down the link.

"How can you not remember me? You don't remember anything?" I cried, losing my fight for control of my emotions.

"Aibou! You're my aibou!" He blurted out. Frantic eyes widening in a desperate plead for approval. His hand reached for mine

"Why am I your aibou?"

His face fell, his reaching hand stopping limp in front of him. I could sense him searching deep inside him, reaching deeper down to almost the point of hurting himself. I could sense his battle with his locked memories. He looked back at me with pained eyes.

"I don't know why. I just know you are."

I didn't answer him. I just stared at him not recognising my emotions. He looked at me like I was a stranger. At least, that's what it felt like. I hadn't even been replaced, just forgotten. I didn't know how to act, how to think. What do you say to someone who doesn't know who they are? Sure, I'd had this problem before, but he'd known me then. We drew strength from each other. But now, what was there between us expect unanswered questions?

"I can't be your aibou if you don't know me."

His pain and heartbreak tore through me like fire. Guilt soon overwhelmed all his other swirling emotions. I backed away from him and he curled in on himself. I felt a little part of myself shatter.

That's how I ended up here, sobbing bitterly into Grandpa's arms while Yami sits upstairs in my bedroom. I don't know what to say or how to think. I just keep repeating the same jumbled message over and over again.

"He's forgotten....everything.....can't make him remember....Grandpa!"

I collapsed into his arms and gently he lowered me to the couch, all the while making shushing noises, like you would to a small child. He probably doesn't even know what I'm talking about. Before I was even downstairs I was crying. Yami's thoughts are making me cry harder. He's so upset, guilt and there's a sense of abandonment rolling of him. I want to make it better for him but first I want to cry out this broken part of myself. The part who just can't see how everything will ever be all right again. Grandpa waited patiently while I eventually fell into an exhausted silence.

"Now, explain calmly what's wrong Yugi." He shifted and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I toyed with my hands.

"Yami doesn't remember me. He woke up and told me he can't remember. Yami's thinking so many things and none of them are exactly cheery and I don't know what to do."

"Oh dear. Did you talk to him?"

"I was so mean to him. I yelled at him and told him I couldn't be his aibou anymore because he doesn't know me. I didn't mean it!" I started to cry again but Grandpa held a tissue to my face and dabbed at my tears. I wondered if Grandpa even knew the story behind the aibou title.

"Now, listen to me Yugi. I'm going to get you a drink and then we'll both go and talk to Yami and try to straighten out this mess."

"He's going to hate me now." I said bitterly

"No he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

He looked at me seriously "Do you honestly think he could hate you Yugi? I bet he's just confused and needs someone to talk to him."

"But what do I say?"

"I don't know Yugi. Just tell him you're here for him and you won't go anywhere. That might be all he needs."

I concentrated on Yami's emotions for a brief second.

_//Guilt, crushing burning guilt, failure, pain, heartbreak, abandonment//_

"You could be right Grandpa."

"I know I am. What do you want to drink?"

"Just some water. Could you bring some up for Yami?"

"Of course. You going to go see him?"

"Yes."

"Good and don't worry, it'll work out."

We stood and I spared Grandpa another hug and a childish giggle as he laughed at me. I rubbed at my eyes, eliminating all traces of tears and smoothed my clothes. Grandpa walked into the kitchen and I noticed a different spring in his step. But I wasn't sure what it meant. I rushed up the stairs, the emotions my other half was giving off, biting into me. At the door to my room I paused, breathing heavily and feeling my palms sweat. I wasn't going to run away from him again. We'd always faced our problems together and I wasn't about to stop doing that. Although it really does hurt that he's forgotten me, I know we can make new ones. Yeah, I can live with that.

I push open my door and glance around the room. I partly expecting to see a smirk on Yami's face as he tells me he remembers or see pure hatred in his eyes. But what I'm not expecting is to see a rather large lump under the bed covers. I frown as I notice the lump stiffens as I bang the door close. I sigh, found him! I cross the room, wincing as I stub my toe on...is that a hammer?! JOUNICHI! That hurt! Damn. He'll be the death of me not the varies psychos running around the place. I practically dance my way across, much to the amusement of the crimson eyes I can feel watching me. But he hides again as soon as I look at him. I pout and sit on the bed beside him. He tries to squirm away from me but I capture him under my arm.

"Come out from there Yami. I want to talk to you." I said softly, tugging on the covers

There's a muffled rumble from deep inside. I think that was him trying to tell me something. I yank on the covers but he holds it tighter. Man, he really is stronger than me. I frown and pull again, becoming more persistent.

"Yamiii. We need to talk! Come out!" I practically whine at him

"I'm sorry aibou."

"I'm not angry Yami." I put my hand on what I presume is his shoulder and something relaxes underneath my touch "My name is Yugi Mouto. You travelled with us for about three or four years and you kinda existed in my head? Well not exactly, but you didn't have a body of your own and when I was in danger you used to take over my body and help me out. Ah, not that I mind of course! It was really nice to have you to talk too! But you left for the afterlife and I thought I'd never see you again, but you're here!" Yes, I am rambling and yes, I am not telling him everything. A lot happened in those few years. I don't want to overload him with information. There are some parts I'm sure he's happier not remembering yet. Like big Oricalocos Seals and the near murder of Seto Kiba? Or maybe he'd still find that amusing?

"I'm here. But I'm different. I've let you down." He sounded so sad and I squeezed his shoulder.

"No no no no. You haven't let me down Yami. Really you haven't. I'm just so pleased you're back."

"Yugi?" A soft voice asks from behind me. I snap round, Grandpa's standing in my bedroom door holding two cups of water. "How is he?"

"Er....I think he'll be ok." I motion to the lump

He places the cups on my desk and sinks down into my chair. We both stare at Yami. Suddenly a crimson eye peeks out from under the cover. I jump and smile guiltily. I think there's amusement in that eye again. He fixes his gaze on Grandpa.

_//?!//_

It's the best way to describe what he's feeling. There's a question and a glimmer of recognition. But of course it's hidden by his frustration.

"Hello Yami." Grandpa greeted him "My name is Sugoroku Mouto. I am Yugi's Grandfather."

"Mr Mouto. Hello." Yami replied

I noticed that Yami was distracted so I whipped the covers away from his face. His face was red and blotchy and partially hidden underneath his arm. I pulled him up and he shuddered.

"Some clothes?" I asked

"Please?"

"I think we have some of Jou's old things." Grandpa said thoughtfully "They might fit him. I'll go and find them."

I nod and Yami gives a gentle thank you. Grandpa left the room, motioning to the cups on the desk. I pick one up and push it into Yami's hands; he blinks at it before lifting it to his lips. I roll my eyes at him and make a sudden wild dash for the damned phone when it rings nosily.

"What?" I demand

"Er...Yugi its Jou. Um...are you okay?"

"Yes but I am very busy and I can't talk right now. I'll call back later."

I hang up on him before he could reply. I frown, could've handled that better. Still I unplug the phone and turn back to Yami. He's watching me with curiosity and eyeing the dead phone. I would explain it to him but I just can't find the energy. I just flop down on the bed beside him and he chuckles. At least I made him laugh. I sit up, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. Suddenly someone's pulling on the arm that's wrapped around my knees. I look at Yami, there's a hint of fear in his eyes and he's still pulling on my sleeve. I think I understand, I move my arm and hold it out. His face lights up and hesitantly he crawls into the circle of my arms. I embrace him, it feels strange to be sheltering him from the world but yet it also feels right. Even if he can't remember he's done so much for me. There must be enough of a bond left between us that he feels safe in my weak arms. If this is the comfort he needs I'll give it to him and expect nothing back. I pull the blanket over us, letting the fabric fall over his shoulders. Grandpa opens the door and with a smile leaves the clothes by the door. I grin at him and tighten my grip around my darker half. I don't see him go but I hear the door close.

"Yugi?"

"What is it Yami?"

"I really am sorry that I can't remember."

"It's ok. We'll work it out Yami."

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to go back to it." I think he means the puzzle. I can't believe that horrid thing took him back again but it's the only explanation to his memory loss.

"I'll stay with you always."

"Promise?" There was a childish streak in him that yearned for reassurance and guidance. Because he was a Pharaoh, was he denied that? He did speak highly of his father but it wasn't the relationship I would've hoped for with mine. He's staring up at me with beautiful crimson eyes, seeking reassurance and some place he can call home.

"I promise Yami. I won't leave you alone and you won't go back to it. I'll never ever let you."

"Thank you."

He nuzzled my chest, fixing the blanket on his bare shoulders. His eyes slid shut and he gave a small, satisfied sigh.

"You'll never go back to the puzzle Yami." I whispered "It doesn't matter about your memories; we'll make new, better ones."

"Aibou." He whispers sleepily

"Always."

We sit in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. His thoughts are becoming more positive and I'm finally seeing hope. He's still the same person I used to know. I don't think he'll be the one to leave. I know that he does cling to my light. I won't ever send him back to the shadows. Never.

"Aibou, I'm cold." He complains

I smile and gently shove him of me. He rolls to the side and watches me curiously. Somehow he knows that I didn't mean to offend him when I pushed him off me. I hold up the clothes Grandpa gave me. They're a pair of Jou's black jeans and Ryou's old white top. I hand them to Yami and he gives me a strange look.

"What are these?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and blinking at me. Adorable! Whoops. I don't think he heard that.

"They're clothes, Yami. You wear them."

"These aren't clothes. They're....strange."

"Silly Pharaoh. Look." I motion to my clothes "These are called jeans and they go on your legs. The zip goes at the front. This shirt goes on your chest and it goes this way. With the label against the back of your neck. Oh, do you need underwear?" I blushed as soon as I said it and hastily opened my draw and chucked a random pair of boxers at him. "You can work out where they go. I'll give you a clue, not on your head." He didn't look any less puzzled but he nodded. "Bathroom. Now. Try them on."

He chuckled "Where and what is the 'bathroom' aibou?"

I groaned. There was no way I was going to explain to him what the bathroom was for. Maybe Grandpa would. I'm sure he could handle it better than I would. I grabbed Yami's arm and lead him down the hall. We stopped outside a door; I opened it and shoved him inside.

"Yami, bathroom. Bathroom, Yami. Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."My introductions were unnecessary but sort of funny. I earned a small smirk from him at least.

"All right. Thank you."

"No problem."

I left him to get changed and tried to ignore the crash I heard from the bathroom. There was a string of Egyptian curses afterwards, so I gathered he was fine. Grandpa was relaxed in front of the TV when I descended the stairs. He glanced up at me before putting the TV on mute and giving me his full attention. Another crash echoed from the bathroom and I cringed. Grandpa frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yami's trying on those clothes." I explained "I don't think he likes them very much."

"Ah. Well, he lived with it before didn't he? Your exact clothes?"

"Yeah. He never complained then."

I drop down onto the couch beside Grandpa, watching the silent people on the screen. Grandpa disappeared into the kitchen and moments later I heard the clanging of cups. I settled down to wait for Yami. The whole in my heart had not been filled just yet. It was smaller; having him back in my life had lifted a weight from my shoulders. But it also brought another challenge. How long could I go without confessing my love to him? How long before I screamed it at him? Now he was here, I wasn't sure if he'd actually accept it, never mind return it. I flop sideways onto the couch, pulling the cushions over my face and sighing loudly. Emotions ran wild and my mind was chasing them, trying to make sense of the day. I heard the stairs creak as someone stepped on them but I ignored them. Was life always this complicated? Or does growing up magnify them? Suddenly some poked my stomach and I jump, giving a startled cry.

"Aibou you are thinking so much you're making my head hurt. Is something wrong? I can't hear your thoughts." Yami asked, trying o drag the cushion away from my face. I let him and smiled at his stunning eyes and his beautiful face. He was kneeling so close. One small movement and I could touch him.

"Nothing's wrong Yami. It's been a long day. Did you work out how to put everything on?"

"I think so."

"Stand up and let me see."

He rocked back on his heels and stood up. I swung my legs over the couch and studied him. He looked like a god. Human imagination could not bring someone as remarkable as Yami to life. Only the Gods could breathe life into one of their own. The jeans hugged his legs and the T-shirt showed off his toned muscles perfectly. He had not lost his predatory beauty. His beauty said look but don't touch. Screamed danger and mysteries. But I loved him anyway. I nodded.

"Everything looks good Yami."

Yami seemed to glow at the approval and a smile broke out over his face. He did something strange next; he reached out and held my chin between his thumb and finger. I didn't move and neither did he. For one long moment we froze, staring and studying each other. Then he pulled away and sat down next to me. He gave me a sheepish smile and despite my racing heart I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yugi!" Grandpa called "I can't get a dial tone on the phone."

"Oh, crap!"

I leaped up, startling Yami. I sprinted around the table, nearly colliding with it and entered the kitchen. I plugged the phone back in and gave a timid laugh. Grandpa shook his head with another patient smile on his face.

"Why was the phone unplugged Yugi?"

"I didn't want to speak to Jou and the others yet." I confessed "I'm not sure how to explain this new situation to them."

"They deserve to know that Yami's come back, Yugi."

"I know that! But Yami doesn't remember them. I don't want to upset him."

Was that really why? Or was part of myself wanting to keep his return secret for my own selfish reasons? Did I not want to share his attention with the world? Deep down inside I think I was afraid that they'd snatch him away from me before I was ready for that.

"If you explain the circumstances to them I'm sure they won't do anything rash. From what I remember they really do care about Yami. I expect the last thing they want is to scare him."

"Who will scare me?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I snapped around in shock.

"Ah, Yami." Grandpa stated "We were just talking about Yugi's friends. We're sure they'd like to know that you're back."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. They're your friends too, Yami." I told him

"But I don't remember." His face fell and his shoulder sagged.

Instantly I jumped to his side and squeezed his hands. He looked at me and I gave a small smile.

"Yami, I've already said, its okay you've forgotten. I'll re-introduce you to them. They really won't mind. It'll be nice; they'd know you as a different person, rather than the spirit in my mind."

"All right."

"Right, their names are Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hirto Honda, Seto Kiba and Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura?"

"Not the Bakura you know. His hikari. He's really nice. He lost his Yami when he went to the afterlife with you. We've been friends ever since."

"I don't remember." I opened my mouth to give a remark but he cut me off. "But that's all right. I'll make new memories and maybe over time I can remember."

"We'll be by your side all the way." I smiled and Grandpa nodded, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder

"Thank you."

Next step. Inform the gang. What fun!

....................................................................................

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. It was really hard to right. I wrote it about six times and I'm still not happy with it but I want to get on with the story. Yami may seem out of character but bear in mind he is in shock. Thanks for everyone who reviews. Hope you like this one. You got any feedback to give me? Good or bad. I can take it. Sorry about any mistakes.


	5. Friends in arms stand beside you

Yugi.

I've learnt a lot in the small amount of time I've existed. One of those is that you don't always get second chances. Sometimes one mistake can shatter your world. I already know my mistake. It was agreeing to that stupid duel between me and Yami. It was cruel and splintered both of us. We're glued together wrong, fractured edges crushed together in a desperate attempt to fix it and make the hurt go away. A hurt we don't want to carry or in Yami's case, can't remember why. What are we? Just pawns to destiny? I don't like it but, at least, my heart is beating once again.

The morning was stretching into afternoon, Jou said he'd come round after lunch. Every five minutes or so my gaze darted to the clock mounted on the wall. I can't remember the last time I'd ever been so nervous of seeing Jou. I suppose I wanted nothing bad to happen. I didn't want anyone to get upset. I could feel a strange timid emotion coming from my darker half and it made me smile. It was conceal through layers of anger, bitter resentment, confusion, friendship, confidence and injustice. Yes, my Yami was VERY good at hiding his emotions. But I knew where to look, I knew how to manipulate his shields and find the cracks. He was figuring out how to do that with me but I didn't hide anything. Only a deep rooted love which would one day hurt me badly. But, I didn't care. If I had this little piece of heaven, I don't mind the fall from grace.

I stretched, casting one last look at the clock and headed upstairs. Yami was focused on finding his forgotten memories again and he didn't want me to tell him unless he asked. Stubborn through and through. I stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I watched him, leaning over the desk, bits of rolled up paper over the floor. He really was concentrating; normally I can never sneak up on him. Still he sat, bending over something, humming softly under his breath; it wasn't a tune I recognised. I knocked on the door and his head shot up.

"Hi, Yami."

"Aibou? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wondered what you were doing. What are you doing?"

"Remembering."

"Uh? You're drawing?"

Now that I had drawn closer I could see the markings on the paper formed an image.

"Yes. Mr Mouto said it might be a good way to make everything make sense. Only thing is, so far I've only gotten pictures and I don't know what they are." He frowned

"Can I look? Maybe I know."

He nodded and I scooted around the desk, standing beside him. When I saw his drawing I had to gasp. It was fantastic. The colours expertly blended together. The eyes expressive.

"Yami. I had no idea you could draw. It's amazing." I praised, tracing the outline of the familiar dragon on the paper.

"Thank you, aibou." He nuzzled my side, a small smile creeping onto his face " Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Oh. I don't remember."

"It's fine. You can asked Seto about it when he comes here. Should be soon."

I sensed uncertainty seeping through the link. I squeezed his hand and offered him a smile.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here with you." I reassured

He put his arms around my waist and held me close. I blushed but kept my grip tight on him.

"I just don't want to let you down." He confessed

"You never could."

I ran my finger through his hair, he almost seemed to croon, a purring sound emitted from his throat. I never wanted him to leave me alone again. Maybe I'm being clingy but I'm only put together with glue, I can't last forever. Being alone would cripple me. I gripped him, suddenly feeling small and afraid. What if this was preparing him to go away again? He seemed to sense my anguish over the link and he looked up at me.

"Aibou? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching up to rub my cheek

"Nothing Yami. I'm ok."

"Yugi. I know you're lying. Please tell me." He stood up so I could hide in his arms.

"I just...you can't go away again! Please, don't." I begged into his shirt

"Go away? I don't want to go away."

"Please don't."

"I'll stay with you. I'm not going anywhere."

We held each other in our desperate embrace. Both afraid to let go of the other. Yami was warm and strong, instantly I felt safer. There's only one place in the world I feel completely safe anymore. That's right here, in Yami's arms, sheltered from the world where nothing and no one could hurt me because he'd never let it. The sobs in my throat were back again and harder to control. I pushed my face harder against his chest, biting back the sobs. I had to believe that somehow he was here to stay. When I felt brave enough I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back, that secret smile only for me and I felt the shadows fall away. I released him and watched him sit back down and pick up the pencil. I wondered over to the bed and stretched out on it. I threw another glance at the clock. Come on Jou, for once in your life be on time! The door bell rang and I started.

"That's probably Jou." I mumbled

Yami fixed his eyes on me as if asking what to do next. I took his hand and he grabbed the notebook he was drawing in. I didn't ask why, perhaps there were more nameless drawings inside. A part of me prayed that he had remembered at least a small part of who he was. I propelled us downstairs and pushed Yami onto the couch.

"Sit." I commanded "I'll get the door."

He nodded and clasped the book on his lap. I left him there and hurried down the hall, Grandpa hovered in the kitchen, trying not to show that he was watching. Yami's emotions buzzed around my head, mixing with my own feelings of uncertainty. I shoved them roughly away, focusing on the door and the friend behind it. I opened it and my jaw dropped.

"J-Jou!" I gapped

"What? You didn't say I couldn't bring them." He grinned

"Yeah but...Jou!"

I stared into the faces of Jou, Seto, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Bakura. They stood there expectantly and I did not miss Anzu subtly moving toward the door.

"We wanna see him too, Yugi." Anzu smiled patiently "It's been ages."

_I know exactly why you want to see him again Anzu._

_//Did you say something aibou?//_

_/What?! No! Nothing. We're coming in/_

_//All right//_

"Ok fine. You guys can see him. But don't rush at him. All right? He's a little nervous." I cautioned. They all nodded.

I lead them into the room, shooting a glance at Bakura. He was standing close to Ryou's side. I wondered if he was a dependent and different as Yami. He certainly looked like it and that smile was a little creepy. It was a bit forced. But I smiled back, pleased to see something that had been missing in Ryou's eyes returning. Ryou wasted no time in rushing up to me and hugging me.

"They're back." He whispered

"You deserve it." I whispered back.

"No. We deserve it." He countered and I nodded

He broke away from me and very discreetly Bakura's hand slipped into his. Yami's head jerked up when all seven of us entered the room. He looked more than a little nervous and I shoved my way past everyone to sit beside him. Only I felt him relax next to me and felt the gentle pressure of his leg against mine. He looked up into the faces of the people that were old to me but new to him. On his face a perfect mask, everything perfectly guarded from the world. Including me. Have to admit that stung a bit. Jou made the first move and stepped cautiously toward the Pharaoh. He'd missed Yami too; I could see it in his eyes.

"Hey Yams. It's me Jou. Remember?"

Yami's brow furrowed and slowly he nodded. He flipped open the book on his lap and handed the open page to Jou. Jou's eyes went wide.

"Red-eyes? You remember him?" Yami nodded mutely and waited for a reaction. Jou smiled and patted Yami's shoulder. "It's great pal. Didn't know you were an artist. You don't remember anything else?"

"I'm afraid not." He said quietly

"Ah, never mind. Its early days. Next time, eh?"

I beamed at him as he flopped down beside me. He ruffled my hair and I scowled playfully, swatting his arm. Seto stepped forward next, when his eyes met Yami's a surge of hostility shot through him. I jumped at it.

"Hello Yami."

"Hello Kiaba." Yami said smoothly

I swear I almost hit him. Of all the things to remember he remembers Seto freaking Kiaba! A wave of jealously shot through me and I knew I was feeling them. Jou nudged me.

"He doesn't remember me yet he does my boyfriend?"

"I know."

"That is just creepy. A rivalry that survives the grave."

"Tell me about it." I grumbled

Why was he remembering my friends and not me? What had I done wrong?

"You be good to Yugi. He's a good kid." Seto instructed

"I will."

"Hey. I'm here ya know. And don't call me kid! I'm not that young!" I objected

"We know that Yugi." Jou grinned beside me "But you are the smallest."

I didn't feel regret when I bashed him over the head with a nearby pillow. He deserved it. Yami didn't remember Honda either and Anzu was a blur in his mind.

"Oh come on Yami. You must remember me. We were so close." She cooed, edging closer to him still. Soon she'd be on top of him. And close my behind. Well...maybe they were....I did set them up on that date. Remind me why I did that?

"Sorry Anzu. I really don't." Yami was beginning to sound frustrated

Anzu sighed and fell dramatically onto a nearby chair. When I glanced over at her she was glaring at me. I jumped under the intensity and my gaze fell to my hands. Great...she's angry too. It's not my fault he can't remember. Right...? There's nothing I can do. I didn't see who approached Yami next and a little part of me had stopped caring. I was tired and Yami's feelings had not slipped to me once and I missed them. His sketch pad had been discarded on the table and he was clasping hands with friends. I sighed quietly and stood up, and headache beginning to prickle me. I crept into the kitchen, Yami was happy and I was glad. He'd always been guarded around our friends. I'd just forgotten that. He'd been dependent on me for days now. Always a constant presence in the back of my mind and always the strong arms around me. I guess I was just missing them. I ran the cold tap, pushing a glass between the running water and smiling slightly. He was back.

"Yugi?" A deep voice asked from behind me and I jumped. Yami leant against the doorway looking amused but tired. "Is something the matter? You left so soon."

"No. Nothing's wrong. Needed a drink." I waved the glass in his face "See? I'm coming back."

"Yugi, wait. Can I ask you something?"

I paused "Sure. What is it?"

He hesitated, sinking his teeth into his lip. I studied him over the rim of my glass.

"Yami? C'mon, what's up?"

He took a deep breath "That girl...Anzu....I don't like her."

I blinked at him. I thought he liked her. But there were no lies in his eyes and I wondered what she had done wrong.

"Oh. Ok. Why?"

He was hesitant again, embarrassed and afraid, careful. I set the glass down on the bench and stepped toward him. I held out my hand to him, waiting for him to take it and he did. I looked at him, making sure he could not mistake my intentions and my emotions. He came first, he always would.

"Well...she's....I just don't like her."

He evaded answering me, darting those gorgeous eyes away.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" I asked fearfully

"No." He denied quickly

"All right."

I pulled him to the lounge again, cringing how Anzu's face lit up. I hadn't even realised I was still clasping Yami's hand until he squeezed my fingers, seeking comfort. I tugged back, not taking my gaze of Anzu. Her gaze turned murderous and I pressed myself closer to Yami's side. I glanced up at him and his vulnerability melted away and ice returned to his face. I shrugged it away as he tugged me onto the couch. He folded into a corner and I leant against him. I blushed at the contact but he hummed at it and I loved it. Jou shot me a knowing gaze from where he was nestled in Seto's lap. I glared at him playfully while a warning danced in my eyes.

"What, Yami?" Seto growled

I glanced sideways at him and he jumped back into awareness. A sheepish smile on his face and I chuckled.

"Nothing!"

"They're in looooooove!" Ryou giggled and then he dodged a pillow thrown by a red faced Jou

Yami's face clicked in comprehension and the expression on his face was adorable. I rolled my eyes at him and suddenly caught sight of Bakura. He was staring at me and once he had caught my eye he beckoned me to his side. Curious but somewhat careful, I slipped from Yami's grip. He made a barely noticeable whimper and I soothed it with reassurance. I approached the tomb robber and he led me into the kitchen again. I felt Ryou hovering close in the doorway and that was a little reassurance. Bakura sank down into a chair and fixed me with an oddly tender and compassionate look. I frowned. Why we're both of the strong, independent Yami's so....different? What on earth had happened in the afterlife?

"Bakura?" I questioned

"Yami...can't remember what happened to him because his memories were wiped to protect him. But he'll remember over time and I don't know what will happen." He revealed, he seemed to pick his words carefully

"Why?"

"I don't know why. But something bad must've happened."

"What?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I don't understand why me and the Pharaoh was sent back but it must be important. I can't remember. One moment I was in the afterlife and we were talking the next I've woken up in Ryou's bed and I'm here." It was so strange to hear such confusion in Bakura. It was strange for him to be even talking to me.

"Oh."My imagination was running wild and I was imagining all sorts of torture. "Bakura? I think Yami was sent back to the puzzle. Why?"

"He was?! I don't know."

I nodded solemly, my heart once again aching for my darker half. Why had this happened to him? I just could make sense of it and from the look on Bakura's face neither did he. I trudged back into the lounge, noticing that Anzu and Honda were leaving. I waved a half-hearted goodbye silently pleased that the threat to Yami had passed. I went straight to Yami and startled him by pulling him into the safety of my arms. He didn't object and held me just as tight. I passed silent love and apologise to him. I couldn't help him when he needed it.

_/I swear that I'll save you next time, Yami. I promise/_

_//Aibou? I don't follow//_

_/Just know I will/_

He didn't understand but I could tell he was thankful because of it. I would never, ever let him down again. Jou and Seto left shortly after Anzu and Honda. They were followed by Bakura and Ryou. Yami was practically glowing. They'd accepted him without questions. I felt like I was eternally grateful. As night fell we headed upstairs, content that come morning, Yami would still be here. With me. Forever. Sappy much?

......................................

Well, here you go people. Sorry it took forever to get it out and I'm so sorry that Bakura is out of character. He'll be back to normal soon. Yami might take a little longer to be back to normal but people seem to like that. I never dreamed this would be so popular. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. It means the world =) Oh, hope I spelt the names right. Any feedback is wicked, good or bad works. Thanks again.

You guys rock!


	6. New author's message Please READ!

Hello everyone! I will continue with this story but I've made some changes. Chapter Six ' Now as my darkness surface' is no more. The change in Yami WILL happen, but SLOWLY. I've realised that it was to fast and I did try to keep up with what you guys wanted to much. Now, I have the plot and I know what to do. I would like to know if:

You WANT me to continue with this.

What do you want Bakura to be like? I can't change him back to normal compelty because I want him to be able to sympathise with Yami but I can give him back some mischief.

Thanks for your time and EXTREME patience. You all deserve medals

Much Love.


End file.
